Smokey
by artalicous
Summary: Smokey is searching for his family. He ends up in Hokkaido to unfold the truth. There he crosses path with a detective, and the action starts there. Lala, Takeshi and Pi are dragged into the story. It happens after the battle between the SWORD with the Iemura group and the might warriors. Even after the Amamiya brothers found their 3rd brother.
1. Beyond the Nameless City

**Author's Note:**

 **✘ This story was a requests. I started thinking to write a one shot, with a small story line. But it seemed it grew longer. It will be three or five chapters. Let's see...**

 **Its my first attempt on writing in the first person. Is nothing much. xD**

* * *

 **~ 1st: Beyond the Nameless City ~**

* * *

I don't really know when I was born. One rainy day someone just left me around the nameless city; Maybe my parents or just a stranger. I never found out. I never even searched. Why would i want to find out; who was the person who abandoned me. This city welcomed me. Soon, I found out I wasn't the only one. This ghost town, became my home. I was raised here. My family is everyone between the borders of the nameless city. My aim is to protect everyone in Anonymous Streets. Those who live in the anonymous city have no relatives, a family or even a name. But the people here have strong bonds, and are like family. I have to look after those people. They are my family. And I am their leader. I am not sure why they even call me, their leader. I don't even know when i became the leader. Some say because i was always the one giving more than i should.

To protect what others have as granted. The Rude boys were created. We soon found out, what we could accomplish. Nothing scared us. We fought to protect the city. And the city soon rewarded us with a treasure that was under it. Although back then I didn't know, that more trouble would rise. Time pasted really fast. One day we were only fighting for no cause, and the other we become the SWORD "R". First the Iemura group, since they found out about the diamonds underneath us. They attacked us from no where. And my illness was not a big help. If it wasn't Hiroto, that day helping me, i am not sure if i would be alive right now. I know own my life to the Amamiya Brothers. But things become worse, when Lala was taken by the Mighty Warriors.

Lala is my sister. We are not related by blood. But since the day they left her here, i was responsible for her. Although, she is a kind person. Lala, always gets into trouble. Sometimes to find money, to help me with my illness, and some other times just because she can. It was the same now with the Mighty Warriors. But me fighting there, wasn't that easy.

The battle was huge. Everyone from SWORD was there. It was a fight we have never imagined. That the outcome would be like that, i never thought it back then. Though things turned out well. SWORD is still running the five districts. Problems rise once in a while, but each gang is there to protect their streets and the balance. Of course we all know, peace is hard to keep. There will be more problems. We all know that now. And we will fight to protect the people. Because, everything we did, was for the people. And to be able to live in peace.

And some how we found peace. I manage to go to the hospital and get my treatment. If i survive or not, only time will show. The doctors did all they could. Everything at the nameless city slowly gets better. We move slowly and make changes. And I can be in peace some nights now, even sleep. I have Lala, Pi, Takeshi, even Shion to take care of everything.

Though soon my rest days were to their end. One day i meet with Hiroto. I cannot say we are friends. But since the day he helped me, he passes by. I am not sure if he comes to check on me, or if it became a habit. Some days we talk for hours. One day he told me about his older brother, Takeru. I never knew there was a third brother. And soon after that day more problems came. The brothers of three, fought, and went through hard times. We all thought Takeru as bad news. But slowly when the truth was found out, Takeru was not a bad person. He had to do, what he had to protect on his own way his brothers. Now their are fine, in their own way. It was that event that made me think. What if my family was through something like that. I knew it was only a thought. But slowly that thought grow every day in me.

And Hiroto didn't help either. He suggested i should look for them. He also told me that there should be something they left with me. Maybe there was a clue. The only thing i had with me since i was left here, is that green jacket. Nothing else. How could that help. They left nothing. Not a note, or a sign nothing. There was only a old label that said who designed these jacket. It was odd that it was hand made in Hokkaido. Hiroto thought it was a clue. I still remember his words: "The worse thing than can happen to you, you can die here with out never know; why? Or you can die trying to find an answer. "

So, I didn't wait. His words got my attention. He was right. I got some money, my bike and the next morning i was crossing the Seikan Tunnel, the underwater railway. Hours later I was in Sapporo. Although its a city of almost 2 million people. There not many factories that make clothes. At least many that are old enough, as these Jacket. I didn't know were to start. Or even if i was at the right place. I just went around areas with the oldest factories. I didn't go there just by chance. Lala searched days to find some leads. She found three old factories that were making hand made clothes. One of them was only running other two were closed.

The first one i went, was the one that was running still. But, i didn't find anything there. The owner was an old man. He was never married. He had no kids. I showed him the jacket. He explained that it was hand made indeed. But it was really old design. There was only one factory that was making those and its close for years now. I decided to follow that clue. And my next move was to go to that factory. It wasn't far away. But it was almost night, and there was nothing around that place to see.

But nothing could really stop me. I didn't wait and after some time there i was. I was standing in frond of an old factory. It seemed that it was not only old. There was no way that this kind of damage was made by the years. There were all ruins. Broken windows. Burned walls. Only looking at it, it looked worse than the nameless city. No one would even live around here. Though i couldn't give up. I wanted to explore every corner. Maybe I could find some answers. But again my luck wasn't with me that night.

Few strangers appeared from no where. I was sure they were not living there. They were there for some other business. If you ask me, i really didn't want to interfere. But they didn't think so. They surrounded me, since the moment they noticed me. They were seven, and they seemed strong. I told them i was only looking around the factory. I didn't really want to have anything to do with them. But they didn't believe me. They just attacked me. _Could i run away? Maybe i could. But I didn't want to._ I didn't even looked around that place. That's why i stayed. And I didn't wait, to fight back. My moves got a bit slower since my treatment. But I didn't affect my strength. Even seven, i managed to keep it up. They kicked once, i answered twice. They punched, I dodged. It was an unfair fight. There was no way i could win. But since when was that a problem. I fought, and fought until i was facing the ground.

There I thought i reached my end, in a forsaken factory. But i was wrong again. Suddenly, a person dressed in black showed up. His face was hidden. I only guessed it was a he, maybe it was a she. I didn't really know. The moves were strong, that person managed to hit them back easily. Soon I was on my feet again helping him. It took only few seconds and all seven were out. But I never manage to thank him. As sudden he appeared, the same he was gone. My days were getting odder.

I should leave. It was already midnight. And i was tired, bleeding, and I was already attacked. But something in me told me to stay. So I stayed and started searching. Every room slowly. But there was nothing much to find. Hours after I only manage to find an old tax book. There was a name written and an address. The name was the same as the brand name in my jacket. Again things started to look odd. Now I had a name. Even an address. There was a place i could go and ask. Maybe I could find more clues. Maybe not.

I was really tired though. I needed to rest. I drove from Tokyo to Sapporo with out any rest. I was wandering around these city, i was tired and hungry. I needed to rest. I got in my bike and drove away. After few miles, i found a place and eat some noodles. And a place to rest. I slept for many hours. My sleeping habits changed lately. I could sleep and rest. These time i did again. I slept and rest. What happened the next day though was something I never thought about it...

((sequel next chapter))


	2. Cold Cases

**Author's Note:**

 **✘ Let's see were these story will lead us xD  
**

* * *

 **~ 2nd: Cold Cases ~**

* * *

I woke up the next day, it was already noon. I had a deep sleep, and I was sure i dreamed. It had been so long a could remember a dream. I looked outside the window, it was still raining. I washed my faced, dressed up and drove off. The only thing bothering before i reached that address was that person in black. _Who could it be?_ After some time, and with some help i found the address. But once again I was in a dead end. There was nothing there. Not a building, or a store. Just a parking load. I asked around, but no one really remembered if there was ever a house there. But as i thought i was running out of luck again, i come across a old tofu shop. Out side was sitting an old lady. I didn't waste any time and asked her. If she knew who lived there. If there was ever a home there. She smiled at me and looked lost. _No way she would remember._

As I turned to take my leave, the old lady spoke _"It's been years that anyone ever asked about this place. There was a home there. A family lived there. They had a factory down the hill. They were so kind people."_ I was taken by surprise. I sat next to the lady asking her if she could remember anything more. Or at least if she had any idea what happened to those people.

The lady smiled at me again and nodded. " _I don't know all the story, young man. But there was a fire. It burned everything down. The factory and later the house. The couple and their son went missing. Months later they found the couple dead. But never found their son."_ the old lady told me. I thanked her and left.

It was the first time in my life i felt my head spinning. I couldn't do anything. There was nothing i could protect at that moment. If those people were my parents, I couldn't do anything to protect them. I was late. I wanted to find out more details. But how could i find out. I didn't know my real name. The only clue was an old jacket, a label on it, and a burned factory and a home. But maybe it was enough. I didn't waste any time at all.

I went to the nearest library and searched any articles around that time. I found few newspaper that wrote about the case. It said only that no one ever found out who started the fire. It was really odd that both the factory and the house burned the same night. And what was more strange was when the couple was found dead. There was a picture of the couple and the boy. The man was wearing a similar jacket as the one i was. I needed some time to adjust my mind to the new information i was finding out. And my memory wasn't helping either. The couple seemed more familiar now. I was more than sure that they were my parents. And it would make sense, if they were in danger leaving me in the nameless city. _But what could i do now._

I didn't wait any longer. I wanted to find out the truth. I found myself soon entering the police station. If Lala would see me now she would really make fun of me. We never acknowledged the police. And there i was wanting to ask information about an old case. But really could i easily trust anyone. I by passed the information desk, like an odd power was pulling me. I took the stairs and soon i was at the second floor, were the crime division was. _Why was i there._ It was odd. It somehow seemed familiar. Like i was there before. Next to me was an old door it said _'Cold cases'_. I pressed the door and opened it. Inside the room the were few desks. Few men were talking and a young lady was sitting at her desk.

At first I didn't say anything. It seemed that she was bossing everyone around, about some files. But it didn't took long until she noticed me. _"How can we help you?"_ she asked with an serious tone. My mind dropped back to reality and I gazed her. She seemed around my age. She was wearing a black suit, and a black shirt. Her hair, her eyes, her clothes and shoes everything was black. Only her skin was pale white. _What an odd lady._

 _"I want to find out some information about an old case."_ I said out clearly. But my dislike could be noticeable on my face. The lady signed me to take a seat. She gave me her business card. Her name was Yu Toka. I had not a card to give her. I simply nodded and sat down.

 _"So how can we help you -san?"_ she asked me. It was more of a hint to tell her my name. But what name. I was Smokey. She wanted a full name.

"Smokey!" I answered in a deep tone. Like I was really proud of my name. I waited a dump reaction, like most normal people would show.

But she took a pencil and a paper and gazed at me back serious. _"Alright Smokey-san. Tell me your details?"_ she asked me.

I wasn't sure if i could trust her. But at that time i only wanted information. After all it was a really old case. I started explaining her. About the fire. About the names i had. And that i wanted to know what happened back then. Because i think, they are maybe my parents. I didn't know why i said that. But it was like that my mind had accepted that new reality.

 _"I see!"_ the detective told me and turned over to her computer. It seemed like she was searching for the case. _"It's an old case, there is nothing here. We have to get down to the achieve. Follow me!"_ she said and stood up. She didn't wait for me and walked off. Of course i followed her. Each minute that was passing by was making more curious to find out about what had happened. We reached the basement. A police officer opened for us the door. She started looking around. There was so many boxes. Seemed that crimes were all over the cities, small or big.

Minutes later she came with a box. The number of it was 876-95. She opened the box and read the first file. Then she started taking off any info that could be important. " _There was a fire indeed. The factory burned all down. It started from outside. The same way was the house burned."_ she said and kept reading. I looked at her. But Yu-san seemed to be cold and really over taken to read more about that case. Though there was a odd feeling. A detective that really was helping. In Tokyo it would be different. But I still didn't trust anyone with a uniform.

 _"The couple was found in hit and run accident. The culprit was never found indeed. And the son was missing.."_ she said as she went on reading.

I tried not say anything about the missing son. Maybe it was me. I looked away only to notice something oddly in the file. There was a note in the lower part of the file saying ' _redirect case number 855-94_ '. I didn't let the detective to finish reading, or to ask anything more. I pointed at the note. _"What is the meaning of that?" i_ asked really serious.

Toka sighed, but she responded " _It's another case. Those cases are some how connected!"_ she answered me and closed the file. She soon placed everything inside the box. _"There are no more information about this case. Do you know anything more?_ " she asked me as she closed the box.

"I come here to find out. If i knew you think i would be hear asking?" i answered her with an attitude, that made her some how angry.

 _"Then there is nothing else to that case. You can go!"_ she said and lifted the box and put it back.

 _"What about the other case? What was it about?"_ I asked her. Maybe there was a clue that could some how link both cases.

But she pushed me out of the room. _"It has nothing to do with you! Go now!"_ she voiced.

I rolled my eyes in anger. That's why i didn't like police officers. They don't really help you. Like she did then. I moved back and tried to re-enter the room. But the door was closed. There was no way i could go in. Before Toka, grabbed and pulled me off the door. I noticed the back window. It some how seemed opened. I kept that info back in my mind. And then started yelling at her.

 _"Thank you for the help really. Is that how you help? But there was nothing more i would wait from a police officer."_ I went on yelling at her. But she simply grabbed my hand and pulled it on my back, and pressed it. Then she almost dragged me off the police station. I was surprised she was strong. Really strong. _"You have my card. Call me and if I have anything new about the case i will tell you!"_ she simply said and walked off.

I shook my head in confusion. There was a way I could get few more information about these case. But she closed my way. But really was I one of those people who would just accept that. I was far from that. For the time being i left. i went to a shop and eat some noodles. Few hours later, there was dark. The police station wasn't that crowed any more. I drove around it with my bike.

I could imagine now where exactly that window was. It was at the back side of the building. I drove there and parked my bike few steps away. I climbed the fence and there I was standing. But how could I get access to the window. Were the window should be, was only a wall nothing more. Although the was a metal ladder. It seemed it was leading in the roof. I jumped and grabbed it. I climbed up to the roof. It was only a five floor building. There was nothing in the roof. I searched around. But nothing that could allow me to get inside the building. _After all it was a police station. It wouldn't be that easy._

I turned to climb down the same ladder. But then i notice a low opening. It was like a small window. I could really easy pass through it. I tried to open it. But i couldn't. My body acted before me even thinking. My fist punched through the glass and broke it. Thankfully the glass didn't drop down to make extra noise. Only the sound of my pouncing breaking it was heard. And it was only noticeable if you were around the roof area. I looked down, there were shattered glasses and drops of blood. I had hurt my hand as i broke the window. But I didn't pay match attention. I got on my knees and cleaned the rest of the glasses. Then I went through it gazing down. There was nothing really. Only some water pipes, the wall and under it there was a space. If i jumped down, i didn't know how low the gap was. I grabbed the pipes and balanced my body. Took a step each time and slowly i climbed my way down. I could notmsee clearly. I slowly looked around and found what seemed like a window. Thankfully it was open and i went through it.

I took a deep breath and looked around. _Where was I?_ And it seemed that my luck was with me. There I was inside the file room. The light wasn't much, but i could see and search if i wanted. But what was again the number case. 855-94... Not my parents case the other file case. That's what i wanted to find out. I started looking around. They were so many boxes. I felt really happy that i was in Japan. We keep everything so organized. Times like those its really helpful. I managed to file the box easily. I sat down close to small lighting area and opened the box. I looked at the file. It seemed it was a murder case. Seemed a year before my families case there was another case. A man was murdered. I read the details. It was such an awful kill. But how is that related with our case.

Reading few lines lower i found the answer. Why there was so many details, and how my family was connected. They witnessed the murder. They saw everything. Seemed that that person was a detective also. But the odd thing was. My parents weren't only there as witness about the murder, they were also there as witness for another case, an older one 771-88. I was really confused. What was happening there. So many dead people, so many information. I looked at the number and started looking for that case too. I needed answers. And now i needed more answers than ever.

Soon I came cross another case with the number 771-88. I pulled the box and opened it next to the other. But there was nothing there. The box was empty. Only few a note paper were left with some odd numbers. Nothing else. I went back and pulled again the files from the first box. I read it again. Then something else got my attention. The name of the detective. His last name was Yu. My mind stopped for a second. Was he some how related to detective from today. What was really happening. I gazed one more time at the file. But my luck ended there. Suddenly the door opened, and the dark room lighted up. I sat down trying to hide myself. But i could hear the steps coming closer where i was sitting. Tap- tap, step after step. I gazed up trying to think were i could hide myself. Only to have my gaze meet with Toka's eyes.

Time froze. My face had a lost expression like; i was caught. And she was really surprised to see me there. Few more drops of blood fell on the floor...

 _ **(( next chapter ))**_


	3. More clues

**Author's Note:**

 **✘ Thank you guys for the reviews. And yes there will be a connection with the dective. After all everything is connected some how. But lets not spoil the fun. xD  
**

* * *

 **~ 3rd: More clues ~**

* * *

I opened my eyes in confusion. The first thing I faced was the wall; a white fainted wall. I sat up, though my head was still spinning. It seemed the medication had kicked in and I zoned out. _But, where was I?_ I looked around, there was nothing special. Few seats, desks and shelves. I was back to the room of the cold cases. I remembered being here this morning asking about the factory. I was lost, how did i end up here. My last memory was gazing those eyes of that detective. Eyes that see through you i would say. But then everything went black. ' _What happened to the case files? Was i caught?'_ questions like that filled my spinning mind. And i can assure you things didn't get better, they became more confusing; as the door opened. Lala, Takeshi and Pi, suddenly stormed into the room. Those were the last ones I waited to see there.

Lala run towards me asking me _"Are you alright? What happened?"_ and tried to check me if i had any injuries.

But I pulled back, still confused. _"Guys why are you here?"_ I managed to ask before the door opened for a second time and Toka got inside the room holding some files. She gazed at me. I was sure in her mind she had punched me at least twice. She was really fired up. She sat at her desk and hit the files down, getting all the attention of the room. She really looked as a detective. Not that i have met any, but surly she looked like those detective from the manga i have read. She had the same fire at her eyes, the same scary aura surrounded her at the moment. It seemed I was in trouble. Not only because i was caught sneaking around the file room, but because if i remember correctly the detective around the other file case had the same name as her.

Though my thoughts were interrupted as she knocked her finger on her desk. _"Are you feeling better?"_ she asked taking me really by surprise. I waited her to scold me.

 _"I am alright... I guess"_ i mumbled checking my self out. Everything seemed alright, only my fist was bandaged up. I have cut my hand when i punched the window to break.

She lean against her desk only to hit my head with her hand _"Yamaoka-san, breaking into the file room is an offence. Don't think because you fainted that I will not charge you with these."_ she voiced up. I looked at her confused. Why would she call me with the name that was listed at the label. Though she was right if i was their son I guess i will have the same last name.

 _"Who is Yamaoka?"_ Takeshi asked out of the blue as he rubbed his head.

Lala trying to protect me she yelled at her _"Keep you bloody hands off my brother."_ But I signed her to calm down. There wasn't the time to react but wait and see what had happened. The only one who remain calm as me and Pi. Maybe he was one of the few who could read threw the lines.

 _"Yamaoka?"_ I asked the detective. Getting me in trouble for by-passing the file room, didn't really scare me. But to find out what those boxes had inside. And what the connections were did.

Toka nodded at me _"Hm Yamaoka Hiroshi. Was the name of the boy."_ she explained and took a picture of a family and showed it to me. I think it was the same picture i have seen in the article. Only it was colorful and looked more real. Indeed the boy looked like me. And his parents now, seemed that my brain recognized them. I became bit dizzy as i discovered few new memories. I grabbed at the picture really worried. I surely was that boy.

 _"That's me. I am sure about it. What happened?"_ I asked deadly serious. The guys stepped back and listened. It seemed the name and my reaction had already got my attention.

Toka looked around a bit worried and scared. She stood up and walked towards the door and closed it. Then she came back _"If you get mixed in these I cannot ensure you it will be save. But know that if you take part it will be risky."_ she said.

Danger, Risk and dying, those things never scared me. After all i may will not live another day. But what did scared me was having the guys with me. _" I am in."_ I replied.

 _"Alright. But here is not the place for that. Let's go for now!"_ she ordered us.

I was ready to follow her but i stopped and paused the guys. _"These is a problem i have to find the answer. You guys should get back."_ I told them.

But i didn't get the response i wanted. No way they would leave me alone. We almost fought. But they didn't back off. I some how felt lucky, i had my family with me. But again we were the Rude Boys. It wasn't that easy to break us down. So I agreed to let them stay, until we find out what we were dealing with. And if things went then more dangerous than we could handle, i surely would send them back.

The detective didn't ask for anything else. She went down the stairs into the parking space and got her car. We were allowed to go with her. I followed her with my bike. The guys only got into her car. Few minutes later we arrived outside a house. It seemed really classy. She opened the door and welcomed us inside. Turn on the lights and closed the door behind her. We took out our shoes and went towards the living room. It was the first time we really felt a bit ashamed. The old clothes and the ripped shocks seemed not to match with the expensive decoration.

Toka caught as some tea and told us to take a seat. She was going through some files. I took the time to fill the guys in. What i have found out. About the factory, the house, the fire, and the rest of the details. I was sure she was listen at us. But she didn't say anything. When she found what she was looking for she sat next to me. She placed the files at the coffee table and started to explain. I sniffed the air around me. Something really had a nice smell. But Lala poked me, as she gave me the look _'you look like pervert'._ So i stopped sniffing.

The detective placed a picture of my family at the table. _"These is the Yamaoka family. They have owned a factory close to the hill."_ she said and looked at me " _Your parents, if we are correct."_ She paused for a second and sighed getting out another picture. In the picture was a male. " _These one is Yu Enji. He was a detective and was my father. In 1988 you parents witnessed something. That's why the case '771-88' was opened. I haven't really find any clues. As you also found out. The files are missing. I think these case was opened for many years."_ she added.

I looked at her confused. I took a look at her father's picture. The man's face was some how familiar. But my mind was blocking those memories. The guys gazed each other. It was like the started to be part in a " _Crime/mystery drama"_ and it was out of their ways. I could tell what they were thinking _'Can we not kicked the truth out of them_.' But really _'who was them_?'

Toka went on not waiting for our reaction, like she had more things to say. _"Though your parents had seen something more. My fathers kill. That's the case file 885-94. A year before their death. What is missing from these file is their confessions. Then a year later, they have their house and factory burned. But i am sure they were blackmailed. An older officer said that they months after they case they were thinking not to back down. Also they had also few small attacks before the fire. Although their case was listed as a 'hit and run'. I still kept those files. But when i get deeper to each clue i get. I come to a dead end."_ she clarified.

I took the files once again and looked at them. Though what was bothering me, was my memory. It was like there were things hidden by me. Maybe I did it to protect me. Maybe they were too old memories. The problem was, there was no one there to tell me. That some memories is better to remain forgotten. _"And what are your clues?"_ I asked her trying to avoid my dizzy mind.

She cracked a smile, and took out some cut newspapers articles. _"In 1986 there was a new break out. That the factories west are chemicals that can kill nature and poison our water. These times new technologies were brought in day light. Filters that were really expensive to use. But no many factories agreed. It took time, it still does to have factories to agree above that laws. Though there was a factory back then that seemed to agree to use them. But a year later articles come out that they were faking it. The question was, were did all that chemicals go?"_ she asked me and gazed me like she wanted me to answer her.

 _"I don't know. They would have to ..."_ I murmured and paused _"they buried them?"_

 _"Exactly. It was said they brought those chemicals here in Sapporo."_ she said pointing at me few articles. _"Those articles are the only clue i got. I think you parents maybe saw something. Or are somehow related to that. You see 1986 we had many changes here. Drugs, kills, and the chemicals. There are many things related. "_ she kept saying.

But I cut her off _"What about the reporters?"_ I asked out of the blue.

 _"I never found the one that wrote those articles. The newspaper is long closed."_ she said.

I went on looking at the articles. They were singed with an alias. The reporter must be scared. But looking at these a name pumped into my mind. _"Hashimoto Toru..."_ i mumbled getting Toka's attention.

 _"Wait.. he was a well known reporter back then. But i think he is in prison now._ " she said confused. _"What about him?"_ she asked me.

 _"I can only think of that name. He is in prison?"_ I responded confused.

 _"Yes."_ she said as she looked through her notes. _"Oddly. He was in for drugs possession ..."_ she said.

 _"What is odd in that?"_ I asked her back.

She showed me her notebook _"These is my fathers notebook. See he has Hashimoto included inside."_

 _"Maybe we should pay him a visit tomorrow."_ I suggested as i sat back and took a breath.

 _"That will not be a problem."_ she agreed and looked around. _"But maybe you should rest first. Or you friends needed it."_

I turned to notice all off the guys were already sleeping. I smiled and felt a bit awkward. They spend days with out sleeping at the nameless city. And today they all are resting and snoring. Toka didn't say anything more she brought few blankets and turned the lights off to let us rest. Then she gathered everything and brought it upstairs. I covered the guys. They seemed in peace. But my mind wasn't. It started remembering old memories and they some how made me unhappy. I took few more of the files that Toka forgot at the table and followed her.

I opened the door and walked inside the room she was. Sometimes i have no manners. I handled her the rest of the files and took a look at the room. She didn't say anything, though i could spot a odd feeling. Seconds later i knew why. It was her room. Clothes, bras and panties were laying around at her bed. I tried to look away and sat at her bed. She once again gave me that look, like i was punched more than twice.

 _"How did they guys found out about me?"_ I asked her suddenly as i was gazing at the ceiling.

She gazed at me and pause fixing the files _"They called you. I answered. They were already in Sapporo. So they come over."_ she notified me.

I nodded, and showed her my hand. _"Thank you for taking care of that."_ I thanked her as I showed her my bandaged hand.

" _I couldn't just leave you bleed. But honestly did you faint because you lost few drops of blood."_ she mocked me _" You seemed stronger than that."_

I didn't response at that. I better had her believe i was a weak one, than tell her that i was ill. Or that maybe my days were few. I didn't like people pity me. I lay back at the bed thinking. Don't ask me what happened next. Because i zoned out. I only remember closing my eyes and then there was nothing there only darkness.

 _ **(( next chapter ))**_


	4. One Lucky Day

**Author's Note:**

 **✘ OK, let's add some action in the story. xD  
**

* * *

 **~ 4th: One lucky day ~**

* * *

I groaned as I felt the sunlight coming through the window and landing on my face " _It can't be morning already"_ I muttered. I lay there contemplating whether to force myself up as my levels of consciousness slowly increased. My fingers run through the silk sheets as they come cross with a lace fabric. With my mind still zoned out a lifted the fabric to see what it was. I focused my gazed towards my hand. _"A bra..."_ a mumbled, but i never finished my line as the door opened. My reaction was to throw the bra away. I thought i was safe. The bra was no more in my hands. I sat up and yawned. After all I was always aware of my actions. Maybe those two days I have been acting up oddly. But today there were serious stuff to handle. I wouldn't go down that road. Or at least that's what i thought.

I gazed at the door noticing that it was Toka the one that entered. Though I couldn't see her face. It was covered with the bra i was holding before. I lowered my gazed mumbling _"You couldn't do anything worse._ " Then i stood up facing away from her as I noticed she was taking the bra of her face. I looked at her bed. Seemed i zoned out again last night. But that I ended up sleeping at her bed wasn't the issue here. I ended sleeping above her washed bra's and panties. It was the worse moment of my life. I had no idea how i would face her. But my luck was with me that morning Or the information that she brought were more important than my pervert actions.

"Hashimoto Toru, the journalist is out of prison. I found his address. The others already had breakfast. You should join them and then we should leave. I took few days off work." Toka said with out looking at me at all and left. I followed few minutes after i washed my face. I only drank a cup of tea. The guys had already eaten, and Lala washed the dishes. Thankfully they acted like normal people. We then agree that me and Toka would pay a visit to Hashimoto. The others would go to the library and take a look at the articles around 1988 and 1994 when the events took place. Maybe there was something we had not noticed.

Lala, Pi and Takeshi took Toka's car. They drove at the library and went through any article that cloud be connected with the story we heard last night. Me, and Toka drove at the Hashimoto place. Only Toka wanted to do the driving. Normally I don't let anyone drive my bike. But since what had happened last night and since she knew the roads better, I simply agreed. The others looked at me confused. They knew me well. What kind of person i was. Lala even glared at Toka. I just climbed at the bike and didn't say anything.

It was almost noon when we reached Hashimoto's home. It was an old cottage close to no where. It was surrounded by trees. It was so peaceful. So quiet. Toka stopped the biked, and I got off. She turned the engine off and parked next to the cottage. We both placed our helmets at the drivers wheel. No, the helmets weren't mine. Toka owned them. She wouldn't drive off if i wouldn't agree to ware it. Odd woman she has me act all pervert and oddly since i met her. Anyway, that wasn't so important at the time. I gazed at the ground. I noticed shredded glasses. I looked up, there was a window broken. We took few steps and went up the stairs. There were few different kind of foot prints at the sand. I noticed that too, when Toka knocked on the door.

Few seconds later a man opened the door. He seemed around forty, thin with a worried face. He didn't react as I thought, he let us inside. Then he asked us who we were. Toka showed her police ID and then asked him if he was Hashimoto Toru. The picture she had was really old. And it would be best to verify that it was Hashimoto. The man nodded and agreed with her. Toka then went on asking him about his articles. She pulled out from her bag few newspaper pages.

 _"These articles, are signed by HT. Did you Hashimoto-san write them?"_ she asked him at once. My gaze though scanned the place. There were not many things there. Maybe he had moved these days. Or maybe they were taken. _"Do you live here alone?"_ I asked randomly him.

Toru took the newspaper pages and took a look. Though she pose for time to time and looked at the kitchen. Then he nodded _"I do live on my own. No one really comes to see me anymore. Yes it was me. I wrote those. Years ago. Why?"_ he explained.

Toka sat back and let out a relieved groan. It was after long time she managed to come cross a clue that it wasn't leading to dead end. _"Thankfully, it was you. There are few things we have to ask you about those articles. Are you alright about that? Have you time?"_ she asked.

Though she never took a reply back. As I jumped up from my chair, sending it back to crash against the nearest wall. Toka gazed at me more than confused. And the man that was sitting there started sweating. _"That's not Toru!"_ I yelled and pointed to a picture that was to a desk next to us. In that picture was a man that looked the same with the picture we had. Only older. The man we were talking at was not the same. And it's not only that. The crashed window. The different kind of footsteps. " _Didn't he said no one comes here any more?"_ I added. Causing Toka to stand up and pull her gun against the man.

 _"Who are you?"_ Toka asked him. But we would never get that answer at the moment, as we were interrupted.

 _"You are as good as dead."_ someone snarled. A bold man attacked with a big right overhand punch. I stepped out of range, but before I could bring my hands up to defend, he drove his shoulder into my chest, slamming me into the wall, where he started landing solid punches into my gut. I was taking by surprise. But my weak defense was broken as i dodged his next punch with my left hand and lifted my leg to answer with a double high kick. It send him to crash next to the table were Toka was standing. She pointed the gun at him telling him to stand down. Then looked at me somehow confused about the force i manage to kick the man. I cracked I smile feeling as it was a cool moment.

 _"Who're you people?"_ Toka asked again pointing the gun at both of them. The man looked each other but didn't answer.

 _"I don't think they will answer."_ I said as I looked at the kitchen. I could hear some odd sounds. _"More are coming."_ I yelled and grabbed Toka making both of us step back.

 _"Hey! What are you doing?"_ she asked me as we were almost reaching the frond door. I opened it and we stepped out walking backwards.

 _"I don't think we are save here. They are more than we can handle."_ I said as we were already standing out side the door. And these time I was right. We were surrounded soon by more than twenty men. And they didn't look easy to fight.

 _"Let's run towards the bike."_ Toka suggested. But it was a goal that we couldn't reach easily. Having twenty men around us.

The man that identified himself as Toru came outside. _"Get them!"_ he yelled at them. Toka placed away her gun. She, as well as me were getting in position to fight.

Drawing her arm back, Toka drove her fist into someone's nose. That's how the fight started. Head flying as her eyes locked around, as she turned so our back met mine. Now we had covered all 360 degrees. Her left foot slid on the concrete and she braced the heel of her sneaker against the rough ground. Her hands rose to cover her nose, eyes open widely. Then her fists started attacking. She was fast. And her hits seemed deadly. She reminded me that person that helped the other day when I come cross those seven.

Though my mind came back to reality as I had also few men to take care off. And it started. I had long ago to fight like that. Maybe since we fought with the Mighty warriors. I flipped into the air and landed in the center surrounded by ten men. I cracked a scary smile and rose my fists. My first punched had already landed against the first man, sending him few steps back. I didn't simply kicked and punched. I was a storm of combined movements. A kick, a punch, then a flip. I could kick twice and land on my back. Then turn and jump into the air and attack again. That didn't mean I didn't also get hit. If i manage to dodge one or twice, the third I would get hit. But that didn't bother me. I could handle the pain. Since I was not coughing any blood any more. Those men were no problem for me.

The fight lasted more than we thought. Those twenty men were strong. But not as strong and crazy as we were. Because the fight started to become more interested as Toka and I united our attacks. Toka wasn't the person that would flip or jump. But she was clever at reading my movements. And that helped a lot. Because now I had her on the air in no time. When ever it was possible i would lift and throw her against them. She would land against them crashing them against the ground. They kept moving, flying and keeping the fight alive until everyone from the twenty had reached their limit and faced the ground. Those who stood again up run away. Soon only me and Toka were left in that forsaken place; or so we thought.

It took me and Toka few minutes to catch our breaths. Our bruises were not serious. We looked at each other still breathless and laughed. I spotted something new. A good fighting partner. I think Toka had the same thought. Then we stood up and went into the cottage. We wanted to check the place. Or what was left from it. There was nothing much left. It seemed that all the documents, the computer were already taken. Toka went to search the rest of the room. But I stayed gazing at that picture from before. I walked close and picked the frame up. I flipped the frame and opened it. And i was lucky again. There was a SD card inside. I took it and closed the frame. Then i placed into my phone. I always love android smart phones. You can always add an extra SD card. Of course I couldn't read the files that were into the SD card. But at least our new clue was save.

I followed Toka in the next room. I found her on her knees, as she was looking at something. I walked closer, to find out a corpse against the ground. Toka turned him around and it was Toru. Our hopes had again reached a dead end. Toka gazed at me. Then she picked up her phone and called it in. The police would be soon there. Then she gazed at me " _That's what i mean. Each time i get closer to something. I only manage to reach a dead end!" s_ he said really annoyed.

I walked closer and placed my hand against her shoulder. I was ready to tell her, maybe now we have a new clue. But before I managed to open my lips, a muffed sound was heard. Something pierced through the window and broke it. Everything happened in nano-seconds. I gazed at the broken window as I felt a sudden pain against my chest. I lifted my hand and touched my chest and then looked at it. My shirt, my hand everything was red. Then I crashed against the ground hard. It seemed I was shot. Everything went down really fast. I gazed up and noticed Toka. She seemed worried and was all over me. It seemed she was trying to stop my bleeding. We both took our attention away from the dead Toru, that was already taken by "them". It seemed my luck ended there. My mind stopped thinking. My eyes were closed. And the place was filled in blood. Then there was nothing more... only darkness.

 _ **(( next chapter ))**_


	5. The next day

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **✘ Thank you guys for the reviews xD**_

* * *

 **~ 5th: The next day ~**

* * *

There was a sudden pain in my shoulder, the next morning as I woke up. I was not sure where I was. My memory was also fainted. It took me few minutes to remember that I was shot. I looked at my shoulder and it was bandaged up. I looked around seemed I was at the hospital. I looked around at the room. There was no one around. " _My last memory was that cottage. How did I end up here?"_ I mumbled as the door opened.

Lala had just entered the room. She run and started yelling at me. I was not sure what she was saying. But I am sure she was worried because I was injured. I waved at her and told her to take it easy. _" What happened?_ " I asked her. She gazed at me with her sad eyes and answered _"A gun was fired at you. You ... Don't remember. Toka informed us. We were so worried"_.

 _"How long have I been here?"_ I asked next really confused as it seemed I was not only there for a day or so, but much longer. Lala said I was two days there. I didn't react on anything until today. Everyone was really worried. But she was now really happy to see me wake up. Soon the rest of the guys gathered. As well as Toka. Pi told me she was really worried about me. I don't know why exactly but I smiled.

I had to stay few more days at the hospital although I wanted to get out sooner. But Toka wouldn't let me be. Those days I didn't ask anything about the case. I wanted to know more that was true. But Toka was right, those people were really dangerous. We had to be more careful. And there was one more issue. I wanted Lala to get back home. The guys would not agree I know. But I was extra worried about Lala. And honestly Toka would also be I danger.

 _"Maybe you both should stop."_ I told them the last day I was at the hospital. _" I mean you Lala as well as Toka. Those guys aren't playing around. They shoot easily like it doesn't matter to take a human life."_ I added.

 _"I am not going back. As long as brother is here I am staying_ " Lala answered. And I didn't wait a different reply from here.

Toka got extra mad with me _" you are saying that because we are girls... "_ she voiced with a feminist tone.

But both were wrong. I was worried about them not because they were girls. They weren't week. They could take care of themselves. I knew that. But they mattered to me to much to have them hurt in any way. _'But wait since when I was worried that much about Toka._ ' I though. That was strange. " _Anyway you are both wrong. It's not because of those reasons."_ I mumbled not wanting to show how worried I was about Toka. "Stay only be extra careful! " I said and didn't say anything I forgot that the guys were there also. And they wouldn't let anything fall down.

 _"Aww Smokey is worried!"_ Takashi teased me as he was looking at Pi and evil smiling.

" _That he is. About his sister ..."_ Pi added.

Takashi kept the tease going on _"Not only about her..."_ He Drop his bomb.

 _"Yes yes it's his girlfriend also"_ Pi added again. Causing the girls to looked at the Lost. And me to chase them around the room.

 _"Aaa brother got a girl? When?"_ Lala shoot loudly making me feel really ready to kill them all.

 _"Not sure. Since he arrived in Hokkaido."_ Pi said and pointed at Toka. And Toka that only when Pi point at her got what they meant blushed. Although I felt awkward I really liked the Blushed Toka more than the cold one. And I couldn't stop the teasing since it maid everyone happy. And mostly me.

 _"Guys stopped it you making the girl blush!"_ I Said with a smiling voice. Toka placed her hands in her cheeks trying to hide them. She didn't say anything only walked outside the room. I threw the pillow at Takeshi and Pi. Telling the they were too much. But they got me as it was me who really made Toka blush. And I seemed happy for my action.

Lala gazed at me _"Brother seems really happy?"_ she asked again as she noticed my unnatural smile. I had a really goofy face as I thought of Toka blushing face.

 _"I am not! I am just glad i am healthy and back alive."_ i said trying to bring back my serious look on my face.

Then I stared packing my things. Not that i had much to pack. But just a few things that the guys brought. We took a taxi and went back at Toka's house. I noticed my bike was already there. Someone brought it back. We walked inside. But the place seemed a bit different. There were more documents around. There were few open laptops. It was like the guys were working on the case all the time i was in the hospital. I sat the sofa trying to take a look at the documents but Toka took them away.

 _"The SD you manage to find. Got us really closer than we thought. Before you see these. But take your time."_ she suggested.

I cracked a fainted smile thinking _'what time?'_ My time was already up. I could die. I didn't have more time to lose. " _No I rested enough we should start. Tell me what i did you guys find?"_ I asked serious.

 _"The cases starting from your parents, my father... even the lost files are linked. The dead journalist has found most of the answers. In the SD were few of the stories that he never published."_ Pi said as he gave the laptop to look at the files.

 _"But they are all locked. We cannot open them."_ Takashi said as I noticed the files were password save.

 _"We need the help of someone that can crack them."_ Lala added as she sat down drinking a soft drink. Everyone was acting like they were at home. It maid feel a bit oddly. After all it was Toka's place. And it was like we had invent it.

 _"We are waiting my old friend to help us with that. Thats why i told you to take it easy!_ " Toka explained _"Lets go eat."_

I nodded _"Let's go!"_

 _ **((next chapter))**_


	6. I stole your first

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **✘ Only few chapters left until the story will be completed.**_

* * *

 **~ 6th: I stole your first... ~**

* * *

The next morning came, faster than i thought. When I walked into the living room there was already a odd guy sitting and typing. That should be the guy that would help us crack the passwords. I poured some tea and sat with everyone else. Though I was mostly ignored. I sipped my tea and grabbed few documents that were placed on the coffee table. Though those documents were new. I didn't manage to read the first page as Toka came also inside the room and took a seat.

 _"These is Okabi. He is an old friend. He already cracked the files. And i printed them. I went through them._ " Toka explained as she crossed her legs.

I gave a light bow to Okabi and went on gazing at the documents that made no sense really to me. But Toda seemed to already understand what she was holding. _"So what have you found?"_ i asked her gazing her deeply in her eyes.

" _Alright. Remember the 771-88 case. We couldn't find the documents?_ " she asked me and grabbed few documents and gave them towards me.

I took the documents confused _"But weren't the files gone?"_ I asked her back trying to understand what she was trying to tell me.

Toka nodded " _The actual files were gone. But seem that your parents talk to the reporter. They found out there was a company trying to bury those toxic around the area they lived. They reported it to my father and the story was suppose to be published by the newspaper."_ she said and pointed to the article written at 1988. "But it never came out. Someone stopped it and the case was closed. But my father kept looking into that case. Or linked cases. See all those documents here are connected cases from 1988. I think your parents and my father, with the reporter worked to solve them. That's why my father ended up dead, Your parents and then the reporter. Everyone found out something they shouldn't" she added.

"So they knew about all those cases. Thats what got them killed?" I asked her.

 _"I don't think that was the case. All those cases have been covered up. Even if they published them they wouldn't make any sense. Because there is someone missing. They don't say anywhere who was behind all these. There are few names and yakuza. But the real culprit isn't shown anywhere."_ she made it clear.

 _"That means we are also in a dead end then?"_ I asked as i threw the documents against the table. _"Until now what ever we did was for nothing?"_

 _"Not exactly. We cannot use the old cases. We cannot report or purplish any of those. But we can set a trap."_ Toka said making everyone turn and gaze at her confusing.

 _"A trap?"_ Pi asked loudly _"Smokey you wanted to find out about your parents. You already found out that those people were you parents. You also found out how they died. Why would you want to go own with these?"_ he voiced worried.

 _"Pi is right Smokey. You don't know what we will deal with. And does really make sense. It has nothing to do with us."_ Takeshi added.

And Lala nodded _"Yes brother. We have a lot to deal back at the nameless city. Let's go back."_

I sighed, but everyone was willing to go back home. These way at least they would be save. But I couldn't just agree. It's not that i wanted revenge to the one that killed all those people and my parents. But how could such a person still live free. _"Guys I know you are right. But i cannot just leave now. There was someone who killed or ordered all those kills. He is still free and enjoying his life. How could i turn my back to that?_ " Smokey said making everyone to drop the matter.

 _"Alright then what could we do?"_ Pi said waiting for Toda to response. Those guys would always make me happy. It didn't matter if they didn't agree with me. When they thought i wanted something they would drop it and follow me. I couldn't be happier to have such friends. Or better such family. Even Toda was surprised at their faith to me.

 _"Alright. I will only report that i found the sd card. It seem that those people find everything out. Then we will wait until they come to us."_ she simply said.

 _"That's dangerous. What you mean wait until they come to us?"_ Lala yelled at Toka.

" _Well we will not sit and wait. We will be ready and wait for them."_ Toka said.

 _"No, they will just bring more people to get us. The master mind will not be show in these case. It will be a trap to get us. More than i trap to get them._ " I told them.

Okabi agreed with me _"He has a point Toka. We have to provoke them to show themselves."_ he added.

 _"And how will we do that?"_ Toka asked at him serious. She was pissed, I could tell from the way she talked and they way she moved. That girl was more times angry than in any other mood.

 _"You are good with hacking Okabi. We can post some of the stories to get their attention. Maybe leave a contact email behind?"_ I suggested.

 _"You are right. There few stories that would get their attention. And they are good written i will not need to make any changes. What do you think Toka?"_ Okabi asked her.

 _"Alight then do that. If you think it can help!"_ she said and walked away.

The rest of the day Okabi was working on the articles. He published them and left behind a secure email address. The only think we could do now was wait.

* * *

The guys eat and rest, most of the day. There was nothing much to do after all. Though I was not the person that could simple wait. I told Okabi to notify me if he got anything new. Then i walked outside and got on my bike. I turned the engine on and before i left i watched Toka running out. She sat behind me on my bike. She was still pissed but she followed me. I didn't say anything. I just left with a cracked smile on my face. Every now and then I was smiling when Toka was around. Even if she was pissed, I liked to have her around.

 _"Where are you going?"_ she asked me as i was driving. But I didn't hear her. I just drove and drove for a long time. I didn't want to stay and just wait. But I wasn't really in the mood to go on searching anything. I just wanted to drive and rest for some time. I parked the bike next to a sushi shop. _"Let's go eat something. I am really hungry."_ I said and walked into the shop. If Lala were around now she would make fun of me or she would admit i was going crazy. Toka followed me inside. We sat to a table next to the window. And ordered.

 _"You are really odd sometimes._ " Toka said as she tried not to gaze at me " _Was the time now to go eat."_

I gazed at her and smiled, even me felt oddly with my behavior these days. _"We aren't here to eat. I wanted a date with you!"_ I said honestly. But it sounded more like a tease.

 _"A date?"_ Toka murmured. Her furious face brightened up and she blushed once again placing her hands against her checks to hide the blush.

I started to love it. Seeing Toka react like that. I knew things were serious. I knew we could be in danger in any moment. But i wanted these time to have these moment with her and me. I wanted to tease her more and more. " _Yes a date. Does that scare you?"_ I asked her still teasing her.

 _"Why would I be scared. It just odd. You want to have a date with me? Why?"_ she mumbled as she gazed down at the table with her face being redder than before. I smiled and pulled her hands away from her face. Then i laugh, i couldn't stop laughing. Toka's face was all red. I wanted to see it more red. Though the food was already served. I waited and didn't answer her. We ate, I enjoyed gazing at the red face. And only after we paid I gave her an answer.

 _"Yes i want a date with you. It's fun to have a date with you. We should do that again."_ i said watching at Toka's face becoming more red.

 _"Well you had your date lets go back now."_ she said and stood up. It seemed she was lost. She was not sure were to look or how to walk.

I stood also up and we both walked outside. _"Don't tell me these is your first date?"_ i mocked her as we were walking towards the bike.

She paused and looked at me all red. She was looked so cute all red and blushed. _"Yes... are you happy now it was my first date."_ she yelled at me.

I kept smiling. She was only making me liking her more. _"So it was. Then I stole your first date."_ i made fun of her and then suddenly pulled her closer to me and hugged her. A deep wild hug. She remain there for a few minutes and pushed me away asking me what i was doing. _"Stealing your first hug also"_ I teased her again.

 _"Stopped that."_ she yelled _"Let's go back. You are acting like a spoiled child."_

And she was right. I never acted like that in my life. I felt like a rich kid that is acting so mean. But I loved that. I had fun and there was another kid with me. I mean kid that i found a way to make her melt. There was no way i would stop now. I grabbed her hand and made her turn around. Then I leaned closer to her and kissed her. I kissed her deeply and wildly. And she kissed me back. When i broke the kiss i only told her _"I now stole your first kiss._ " Of course that got me slapped but it was worthy it. The confused, blushed Toka. I wanted to have more moments with her.

We drove back at her home she didn't say anything. She walked into her room and locked the door behind her. I slept at the living room with the rest. It was a small break from our reality. And i really like it. I was sure I also some how influenced Toka. Although I didn't know if it was in a good way or bad. But again for now i was just happy like a little kid. I got her fist date, her first hug and kiss. I closed my eyes feeling like peter pan in neverland.

 ** _((Next chapter))_**


	7. The day the truth was found

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **✘ Sorry guys but I need to add some mystery and some twist to these story. I really wrote one boring fan-fiction here.**_

* * *

 **~ 7th: The day the truth was found ~**

* * *

I could still feel the sweetness of her lips against mine. My eyes were open but I didn't want to get up. I was never like that. Me, was always active and moving. Even when i was ill, even if i coughed blood, I never stayed down. But right now, if you asked me, I just wanted to remain in bed and day dream. Maybe I was ill, with a new illness. Or maybe the illness was causing those side effects. I was sure now, the fast heart beats. The sudden heat i felt. It should be the treatment. Or I let myself fool me.

 _"Brother, breakfast."_ Lala almost yelled at me but I didn't react at all. _"I don't know guys he is like that all morning. I am worried."_ Lala told them.

 _"He was in good mood last night. And he doesn't seem ill."_ Takeshi added as he was helping with the breakfast.

 _"What do you think Toka? Did anything happened yesterday?_ " Lala asked her. But she didn't reply also. She was just adding sugar to her tea. Or better she was having sugar with some tea.

 _"Toka what are you going to drink that?"_ Pi asked her as he noticed that she was also some how acting oddly.

Toka nodded not really hearing anything she was still thinking _"Yes i will!"_ she said and took a sip of the tea that was overfilled with sugar.

 _"What ever Smokey has, Toka has it also."_ Pi told them as he smiled.

 _"What is wrong with them?"_ Lala asked him serious.

 _"They are daydreaming!"_ Pi answered making Takeshi and Lala gaze at them.

Lala blinked and looked at both _"You are right."_ she said as she moved her hand in frond of them. _"They aren't here?"_

But me as well as Toka went on with our dream. I think we had breakfast. And we even talked with everyone. But I cannot remember anything.

The perfect dream and our talk was only stopped Okabi walked into the room. His face was serious and he sat with us. _"I posted the stories. I just received a reply."_ he said.

I turned and faced him _"Tell us what happened?"_ i asked him serious. Toka also ended her dream world and focused at him.

 _"They didn't say anything. The stories were taken down. Like that. The email I posted is closed also."_ Okabi informed them serious.

" _That's odd. They surely have power. But finding everything so fast and even take them down. "_ Toka said.

Okabi though had more to tell us _"Toka that is not the only issue. The police was outside my home. They are looking for me."_

 _"Wait! Were you in any wanted list or did it happen because of us?"_ I asked him. We were bring more people in these danger.

 _"You know i don't follow the law. I have done things that you can say could get me in prison. But i was never caught. So I think it has to do with your case."_ Okabi told us.

Toka stood up and gazed outside the window _"Once again we are in dead end. That happens every time. I told you guys."_ she said.

And I could see that now also. Maybe we found one clue and stormed into the second, but we would hit a dead end. Of course we found out so many things. I found out about my parents, the connections. But we didn't know with who we had to deal with. And that was scarier.

I didn't manage to end my thoughts. When the entrance door was taking down. Suddenly the police, filled the room and surrounded us. They were holding guns and ordering us not to move. Toka tried to show her ID and tell them she was a detective. But they knew that. They were there to take us in. I had no idea what we were even blamed for. I thought it was because they were after Okabi. Me, the guys and Toda followed the police. I thought we would clear our name easily.

But i was wrong. In the police station they separated us. Everyone was dragged into a different room. Even Toka. I waited there for hours. I didn't know what had happened to the others. I was worried serious. Suddenly a detective came into the room.

 _"My name is Kuro Ichiro. I am from Tokio's first division. I hope you will answer me honestly. And not like your friends."_ he told me.

I glared at him _"We didn't do anything. Why did you brought us here."_ I asked him with a loud tone.

 _"That's exactly what the others saying. But we have proof."_ he answered.

 _"Proof? of what?"_ I asked again lost these time. Were those guys really that powerful to do that to us.

 _"Yes proof. We found the reporter's body. Your fingerprint are all over his body. And the weapon that killed him."_ he said coldly to me.

 _"Wait you found the body."_ I looked at him confused. I thought those people hid the body. _"I touched the body, when we looked if he was alive. But i never touched the weapon that killed him."_ I said loudly.

The detective showed me the weapon. There were no other prints only mine. I had no idea what was going on. Surely I was framed. But that was not what i waited. _"For you own good. You better tell us the truth."_ that police man told me.

 _"I told you I didn't do it."_ I yelled at him and i hit the desk. It took me few minutes to calm down. But i needed to find out about the others. _"How about the others? Why did you keep them?"_ I asked him serious. _"They weren't at the scene?"_

Detective Kuro nodded, _"they aren't involved in the murder. There have been few breaks in lately We found evidence, and someone informed us you were at Toka's house."_ he explain.

I grabbed my head that was spinning. There was no way any of the guys would do anything like that _. "I know them. They are family they would never steal!"_ I told him.

The odd thing was that the detective agreed with me. _"The way the proof was left was odd. Lala, Takeshi and Pi if i am not mistaken their names are saying the same that they didn't do it. But with all the proof is hard to let you guys go."_ he explained.

I was really furious. We were framed. But the detective seemed kind. He was taking his time to ask me. He was taking the time to explain. Maybe he wasn't part at these game that someone choose to play.

 _"How about Okabi?_ " I asked him _"Why did you catch him."_

The detective looked at him confused. _"Okabi? whose Okabi?"_ he asked me

 _"Expect me, Lala, Toka, Pi, Takeshi there was one more person?"_ I said. Maybe Okabi wasn't his real name. And I was right. But there was more to come.

 _"A! Yu Hiroki you mean. He isn't a suspect."_ the detective answered me.

I was more confused like ever. His last name sounded familiar. He even wasn't wanted by the police. I froze trying to think. But nothing made really sense.

 _"Why would you think that detective Toka's brother is a suspect?"_ the detective asked me.

I turned and looked at him _"Her brother?_ _I thought she didn't have any siblings? or at least she never introduced us him as her brother."_ I really was lost more than before. It isn't that i was accused of murder. Or that i got the guys into problem. But now I was told that people i trusted told me lies. _"And what about Toka? What happened to her?"_ I asked.

The detective sighed _"I shouldn't answer you that. But she is alright. She is giving us the details. Why you guys kept her inside her house, and how you managed to blackmail her. All those days and you managed to keep he with you. "_

My mind rolled, my breath was cut. I was surely dreaming. What was that police officer saying. These is a nightmare. That makes not sense at all. _"Wait. We did what?"_ I jumped up shouting. "That isn't truth. Toka, as well as me were looking into some cases that is true. I was trying to find out about my parents and she was trying to find out about her dad's killer. But we never blackmailed her or hold her against her will." I tried to explain.

The detective that was about to leave sat down. Maybe it was my loud cries that got his attention. _"Alright which cases? Tell me what you know?"_

I took a deep breath trying to remember as many things as i could about the cases " _Case 876-95. The fire and the death of the family. Those wear my parents. 855-94 the kill of the police officer. Toka's father. and case 771-88.."_ but there was were i was stopped.

The detective looked at me, thinking if he should tell or just leave me there. _"You know what you are saying is completely wrong. You have the case files correct. Two of them at least. But the stories are wrong."_ he told me.

My head was spinning, my body told me to faind. But i couldn't. Something was wrong here. And today i had to find out. _"Detective, I am not sure if i can trust you. But could you tell me about those cases. I saw the files. How could I see wrongly."_ I asked him confused.

The detective looked at me and walked out of the room. I thought I would never seen him again. I was worried about the guys. I even couldn't understand why Toda would act like that. But before even i ended my thought the detective came back. He was holding two boxes and sat down.

 _"I usually don't do that."_ he said but seemed he had his reason to want to explain at me what was going on. He opened the case file 855-94. _"1994, there was a fire indeed. It was set by a family member. Two parents died and the youngest daughter. That was file case 855-94. "_

Indeed it was the fire, but the dated were one year before. Like someone had changed the case files. Also it said the fire was set by a family member and one more child died. It wasn't a random hit and run. They burned inside the factory. _"That is not the same case files."_ I noticed.

Detective Kuro nodded and showed me the other case. _"876-95 case. The detective who was responsible for case 855-94 died. Or better he was murder with exact way that the reporter was killed by you."_ he said confusing me more. "As for the case file 771-88 there was never such a case."

My world had collapsed. I was searching based at wrong case files. But that was not the only issue the detective had more to add. And maybe thats why he believed me and was explaining the cases to me.

 _"The couple that died in the fire and their daughter were Toka's and Hiroki's parents. The Yu family."_ the detective said. Now nothing was really making sense. My parent's were not my parents.

 _"But i saw the picture and the boy was me ..."_ i mumbled really confused. I had no idea who to believe anymore or what. Nothing was making sense.

The detective showed me the pictures. It was the one i had seen before. _"These is detective Yamaoka. His wife and his only son. Case 876-95. The murder case. And if in any case that boy was you. Then detective Yamaoka was your dad. "_ he said.

Silence over took the room. I couldn't wake from that nightmare. Everything seemed like a bad dream. It didn't make sense. But i wanted to know the truth. And mostly i wanted to know why would Toka say those lies. But she must have a reason..

 _"After the fire. You father took Toka and Hiroki with him. He was looking into the case still, and wanted to protect the kids. Your father was that kind of person. But he wasn't lucky and he ended up dead. Toka and Hiroki left the house the day of the murder, i found it odd. After the funeral you mother took you and left. She was scared that you would have the same faith as your father. I never managed to find you."_ the detective started to explain.

Now things some how started to make sense. _"You knew my father?"_ I asked him.

He nodded " _We were working together. He was my partner. You know why i am here. Because i was still keeping an eye on those cases and on Toka. I never thought i would come across you."_

 _"Those things cannot be true. If those things are true then it means.."_ I blinked and gazed at him. I was pale like never before.

 _"It means that Toka and Hiroki are hiding things. I found it odd that the reporter died exactly the same way as your dad. I was sure it wasn't you. Even if i didn't know who you were. I found everything that was happening oddly. I am here days now looking about these case. But today i couldn't avoid to bring you in. I will keep you for few days. The proof are well placed but I will cleared it up."_ he told me.

I should be happy to have a friend on my side. But my mind was only thinking about the guys and Toka. _"Can I see her?"_ I asked him.

He sighed and nodded, like he understood how i was easily framed. _"I will bring her in."_ he said.

Few more moments passed, everything seemed dark. ' _I shouldn't never come to these town. I shouldn't never.'_ I thought as the door opened. Toka and Kuro come in. She was gazing at me like nothing had happened. I stood up but my legs didn't let me to get closer. I wasn't sure if i could hear her say those things. _"Toka why?_ " I only asked her that.

Though she never answered that _"I told you Detective Kuro. These is the person that threaten me and my brother. And I had no other choice only to follow. Can i go now?"_ she said coldly with out any emotion.

There was no way that was Toka, how could it be truth. My old self kicked in. Don't forget i am Smokey the leader of the rude boys. _"Are you kidding me?"_ I snapped and crushed my fist against the desk. _"Who ... and I did what?_ " I yelled at her. Toka remain there looking at me with the same cold look. It was true i cared about her. But there were people, my family that right now where in danger because of her and me. _"I don't know what made you play me like that. But i will find the truth. Wait and see!"_ I yelled at her.

 _"So do that!_ " she said coldly and turned around leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

There was so many things i had to think. I had to organize the new facts. I had to understand what was going on. But for now my mind was spinning. Kuro didn't say anything he put me in a cell with the rest of the guys. We would only be there for few days. If we were found guilty we would send to prison. I was really glad I was seeing the guys. I slept for hours and hours. I couldn't accept that new reality. But, I had still to help those guys.

Hours later i open my eyes. I gathered the guys around me and i told them all the story. That Toka and her brother Hiroki ( who was that Okabi guy) were behind these, or maybe had a part in these. That everything we found out. Was wrong or changed. That the parents that died in the fire were, the parents of Toka and Okabi. That they died in the factory and someone had set the fire. That the detective, who died one year after that was my father. That he was helping Toka and Okabi. That he died the same way as the reporter. And that i was framed of his death. I clarified everything. Now we had to sit down as a family and find the answer.

I let these story weaken me enough.. It was time for the Rude boys to find the answers and get free from that bad luck. Because no one, messes with my family.

 _ **((Next chapter))**_


	8. Hunting night

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **✘ Next chapter is our last. It was suppose to be three to six chapters but it lasted a bit longer. Hope you like it.**_

* * *

 **~ 8th: Hunting night ~**

* * *

Many hours had already passed. Don't ask me how many hours but outside it was already night. I could see the moon. Lala, Pi and Takeshi were taken upstairs. Detective Kuro wanted to talk with them. He was still trying a way to unpin the crimes they were accused of. Though If some how they guys were free and save I would be alright. Those guys came first, it was like that for ever.

Suddenly, Toka appeared and walked over to my cell. I glared at her and rushed punching the cells rails as hard as i could. I am not sure if my fist bleed, but my rage was so high. I wanted to break through the metal prison and beat her. But she didn't react, she was cold. She didn't even look at me. She only threw an envelop from a safe distance and left.

I opened the envelop. Inside was a small paper with something written and few keys. I read the note it was saying _'Get out of here. Come find me behind the prison at the start of the forest. If you want to clear things.'_ I hold the note for some time. It wouldn't be wise to escape right now. I would look more guilty than ever. But I took my risks. I tried the keys until I found the right key and open the door. But before i left, I left the note inside the cell. I also looked around and found a pen. And wrote where i was going. I didn't trust Toka at that point. And if Kuro found the note, he maybe could come to my aid.

Then i fled from the police station. My moves where good. I had not rusted all these weeks there. I managed to hide when ever an officer showed up. Until i managed to break free. _"What I am doing?"_ I mumbled. I really needed to see Toka. I had a small hope that she would explain, I hoped that i was wrong or at least that there was a reason to all that.

The start of the forest there was indeed Toka and Okabi waiting. I really went there to get some answers but when i saw them. I remembered what we were through these days. I remembered how they played us. I stormed over were they were standing. No, I didn't want to talk with them. I purely attacked with out a second thought. Toka avoided my first kick, but my second hit Okabi. But I didn't manage to go on with my attack as they pulled their weapons. And had me freeze.

 _"Yeah, I forgot you don't play fair."_ I told them as i kept glaring at them as a wild animal.

Okabi pointed at the open path that was leading to the forest _"Run!"_ he said and pointed the gun at me. Toka still stood close cold with no emotions.

But I didn't run. I turned and faced him as he was pointing the gun against my head _"I'm not running. What's going on?"_ I asked him as i had my first ready to attack again. Even if I would end up dead.

Okabi gazed at with a crazy glare. He looked like he had lost contact with these world. He seemed different. _"Run! You may escape and not have the same faith as you father. Or you will day as him, and the reporter."_ he shouted.

The day wasn't any better, but my night become once more a nightmare. I grabbed him from his neck. _"Did you kill them?"_ I yelled at him.

He pushed me off him and pointed again the gun at me. Toka was simple following him and pointed the gun at me again. _"They were nosy. They wanted to know and know about the fire. It was their fault that my parents died."_ he yelled at me with all his power.

 _"You know, you don't make any sense. Why is that their fault?"_ I try to ask him. But Okabi wasn't there to explain anything. He just wanted revenge or at least what I thought.

He didn't answer me, he only shoot one time in the air. _"Run. If you manage to pass the forest and we don't find you. You may leave."_ he voiced at me.

 _"Wait.. what is that? Toka?_ " I yelled at them both. Those people had issues. It sounded like they wanted to hunt me down. And i wasn't wrong.

Okabi fire one more time, and both pointed the guns at me. _"You have few minutes. Run! then we we will hunt you down!"_ He yelled at me. And Toka only coldly added _"Run!"_

I didn't wait. I don't mind really dying. But not like that. There was still so many things to do. Free the guys. Find the truth. And maybe find my mother. I looked at the start of the forest and turned facing it. I run. I didn't wait. I didn't look behind me. I run and run, by passing the city lights and getting deeper inside the forest. I was sure i could hear bikes behind me.

Maybe it was one or two. I was being hunted. Staying at these path would be easy to catch me. I change my path. I tried to find a more rocky ground. Where the bikes would be hard to drive. The forest almost remained me of nameless city. It was not made of metal but wood. I closed my eyes. It didn't matter it was night. I could run through it. And that's exactly what I did. I jump from tree to tree. Trying my best not to leave any print behind.

But it didn't matter how much I run. It didn't matter how high i jumped. The light of the bikes were always near and were getting closer. Where they that good? How did they really keep track on me. I climbed above a high tree to pause only for a second by they were coming my way. I let my hands rest inside my pockets. I still had the keys. I looked at the keys. It was the keys. GPS. That's how they did it. I left the keys at the tree and jumped to another. And then from there i run few steps away. I noticed they pause under the tree. I was right, they keys. I heard few shots.

I thought now i could run away. I turned to leave as far as i could. I heard a last shot. The bulled thankfully only left a minor scar against my arm and hit the tree next to me. I froze and turned. Okabi was close to me, ready to shoot.

 _"You luck ends here!"_ he said with a crazy look on his face and ready to shoot. Toka was behind him but at least she wasn't pointing the gun at me. But seemed they were few more people with their bikes behind them.

I was sure my end had come. _"Wait! At least explain me why?"_ I asked him. Not that it really mattered but i really wanted to know.

 _"I wanted to kill the ones who killed my parents. Your dad, and I was looking for that reporter. All the stories and everything was a set up. But you mixed into it. And we found out who you were. Killing you was the only way. Don't forget I lost a sister. You family should lose a kid also."_ he said and pointed the gun.

I closed my eyes and waited. He was about to pull the trigger.

But then I only heard a hitting sound and someone fall against the ground. I looked down. Okabi was laying on the ground.

I looked up. Toka had hit him with the bag of her gun. She looked at me lost. She looked behind her. Then she grabbed my hand and said _"Come!"_

We run away. Leaving behind Okabi. Minutes later we could hear the bikes being after us. Toka leaded the way, as if she knew the forest. We ended up inside something that looked like a cave. She sat down, put her gun away. She reached and pulled a bottle of water and give it to me. I looked at the bottle. _"It has not poison in it."_ she told me.

 _"I know."_ I mumbled and drunk a bit. Then i gave her the bottle. She drunk also. We sat down and rested for sometime. No one really talked. And i didn't try to attack her. _"How did we end like that?"_ I asked her.

She gazed at me and stood up facing away from me, towards the opening of the cave. Dawn was already there. I couldn't see her face. If it was cold or not. _"The detective was right. Mom, dead even Reika died at that fire. Okabi always told me it was the detective (your father) and that reporter that set the fire."_ she started explain in a confusing voice.

 _"My father, the reporter why?"_ I asked there as I gazed at her trying to understand what was going on.

" _I didn't know either. I grow up with Okabi and his gang. We were looking for answers or that's what he told me. We set traps trying to find the reporter, but he was hiding. Until our paths crossed. The day that gang attacked you. It wasn't random after all. Okabi knew exactly what he was doing."_ she revealed.

 _"Then the person with the hidden face and black clothes was you?"_ I asked her tilting my head.

Toka nodded still spacing out. _"When I asked Okabi he said he was wrong. I trusted my brother. Then he thought to try and change the case files, and draw you in these story. He wanted the reporter. And seemed with you help he found him. When we found him dead. I was not sure if it was Okabi. I found it out the next day. He said we should stop now the show."_ she added and sighed.

 _"And you blindly followed him?"_ I yelled at her. _"I know he is your brother but are you crazy?"_ I asked he and turned her around only to see her cry.

She pushed me away _"What could i do? I found out what ever I believed was a lie. Okabi set the fire. Okabi killed your father and Okabi killed the reporter. I was trying to see if it was true. And it was. I was beaten."_ she yelled loudly.

 _"What ever the reason Toka. You were framing people. You followed him into a suicide mission. You had the reporter killed. You put my guys in trouble. For what for a revenge that didn't exist. Are you kidding me? And first of all you are a detective."_ I shouted at her more. I thought Toka was clever. That she was better than that.

She had no idea what to say. It seemed though that she had woken up. _"Gomen. I will make it right. I will not let Hiroki take any more lives._ " she said with a crying voice.

Our loud voices soon made are noticeable. Okabi had found us with his gang. He and his gang showed up from no where. They pointed the guns once again. Now that i had the answers I didn't really want to end like that. We were surrounded by him. Attacking with out a weapon here wouldn't save us.

 _"You thought I wouldn't find you. Toka what did you do?"_ Okabi asked his sister really mad.

Toka shielded me and faced him _"What did i do. Hiroki you killed them. You made me follow a revenge that didn't exist! whats wrong with you? You killed mom dad and sis.. why?"_ she yelled at him.

 _"Move.. sister all i will shoot."_ Okabi said pointing the gun at her. Soon Toka pulled he gun and pointed at him. I didn't have a good feeling about it.

Deus ex machina, suddenly appeared. Kuro and his SWAT team surrounded them. The gang lowered the guns and they were arrested. Toka walked over where her brother was. She grabbed her handcuffs and cuffed him. Okabi let his gun fall. Kuro cuffed Toka too and took her in.

* * *

Kuro apologized about everything. Toka and Okabi explained everything to them. Okabi was send to a mental prison and Toka was kept for few months. Me an the guys returned at the nameless city. I was still alive by then. The months were Toka was in prison for her crimes, I went and looked for my mother. I found her. She had a new family now. A son, and she was happy. We spoke. She told me, it was her who left me in the nameless city. And if she had to do that. She would so that again. Since Okabi had made it clear as many years it would take him, he would kill me. At least in the nameless city. It would be hard to find me.

I was glad i found my mother. At least she was alive. I was happy she had a family and was living nice. I told her i wouldn't bother her again. But she said we could meet and talk. That she had missed me. We have a coffee and talk. Not like mother and son. That will take time. But at least like far family.

Today I left early and was waiting in front the Hokkaido prison. I never went to see Toka. I never called her. I never tried to find anything about her. I only told Kuro to tell me when she would get out. I stood outside the prison, as she walked out. She gazed at me and paused confusing. I looked at her, and jumped into my bike. I waited for her to come. She walked over. Still confused. She didn't get it. I gave her a helmet and told her to climb up. She sat behind me.

 _"Do you have a destination?"_ I asked her as she put her arms around me and shook her head. I knew that. Her brother was in prison. Her parents dead. She was fired from her job. I smiled and left. I took her with me at the nameless city. I never leave my people behind. I am always there from them. It doesn't matter how deep they have failed me. They had their reasons. Like Lala, like Shion. The same now Toka. And Toka is my family. Our Family.

 _ **((Next chapter))**_


	9. Nameless city

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **✘ Last chapter. Woot! Woot!**_

* * *

 **~ 9th: Nameless city ~**

* * *

Finally I was back at my city. Here was the only city i could breathe. I could feel free. I knew the streets, I knew its people. Here. Was the only place i could live. Lala, Pi, Takeshi and the rest were already waiting at me and Toka. Toka was the first time she was in side the nameless city. I parked the bike, and stepped down. Toka was still not moving. I was sure she was felling guilty. The guys signed at her come. She followed me. It took her few minutes but then she spoke. She admitted that she was wrong, and started apologizing.

 _"You don't need to apologize. What's done is done. If you have no place to stay. You can stay here. That's all!"_ I told her and left.

Toka was really confused she couldn't understand. After what she did to me, how I could be like that. Lala, showed her a place to stay. I kept my self away from Toka, most of the time. I could see her every day hanging with the guys. She was helping with anything she could. And slowly she manage to smile again. I knew she had deep wounds and it would take time to heal. Or maybe it would never heal. That's why I brought her here.

 _"Brother, you're never around anymore?"_ one day Lala asked. And she was right. I was keeping as far from Toka as I could. I wanted to give her the space she needed to feel like home.

 _"I know, Lala. Did you missed me?"_ I asked her trying to change the topic.

 _"He is hiding like a small child."_ Takeshi said showing up after Lala and mocking me.

 _"Hiding?_ " Lala asked confused as she gazed at Takeshi.

He nodded _"Yes... Since Toka came here he does everything to avoid her."_

 _"No. That's not the reason!"_ I said and looked away. But it was true. I was avoiding Toka. But was it only because i wanted her to feel like home and calm down.

 _"Yup. It's not because he wants to avoid her. Is because he cannot face her!"_ Pi said as he also showed up.

 _"Why are you guys like that?"_ I asked them serious. They had never teased me after we got back from Hokkaido. It was after days we could finally speak and joke around.

 _"Of course he cannot face me!_ " Toka said as she also jointed us.

I really didn't expect her to show up. Though she seemed now more than the Toka I once met. _"Is that so?"_ I said trying to act cool and not gazing at her.

 _"Then you have no problem facing me."_ she asked me directly.

I nodded and mumbled that _" i shouldn't have bring her back. See now what i get.. mocking."_

The guys laughed. They have not seem me react like that for months. I was always cool and knew what i wanted. The only times I lost my coolness was around Toka. And now those times came back. It seemed that Toka was felling better. That things become normal, and the bonds with the guys stronger. I liked that. But I still couldn't face Toka. No i didn't blame her. What Okabi did was his fault, not hers. I have told her that the day i brought her back.

Days went on then like that. We were now all together. I didn't avoid her anymore. We talked like, i talked with everyone else. After all i didn't want to end up being mocked again. But the guys kept talking behind our backs. Like there still something that we didn't do. I wasn't sure really what they wanted us to do.

One evening, Takeshi showed up as we all were sitting and drinking. He sat at the middle and faced me. _"Ne, Smokey. I was thinking to start dating?"_ he asked me.

I looked at him and smiled " _Why are you asking me. Do you need my permission or anything?_ " I teased him. Takeshi would never ask me things like that.

The guys turned and looked at him. _"This time yes_." he said. _"I want to date Toka. Can I?_ " he asked me.

My face become pale. 'What sort of question was that?' I thought. I looked Toka she seemed more surprised than i was. I tried to keep my cool act in place _"Since when do you have feeling for Toka?"_ I asked teasing. But my heart was on fire.

 _"It doesn't matter. Can I date her?_ " Takeshi asked again. The rest didn't say anything. They reacted like that new it.

I sighed. _"You should ask Toka, not me?"_ I said and sat back. I didn't want to look uncool. And after all seeing Toka's face she surely wouldn't agree with it.

 _"Alright then._ " Takeshi said and stepped closer to her. Toka was still confused. Takeshi leaned closer to her and told her something. Toka's expression changed and she nodded. I almost jumped up. Takeshi smiled and left. I was not sure what was going on.

I stopped Takeshi curious what she said. And he pointed at her _"Ask her!"_

There was no way to ask her. I looked away. Lala though went and asked her. And then she come to tell me. " _Don't worry brother. They will date. "_ she said and left.

I couldn't look at her. I left and run to my room. I was irritated. What was Takeshi thinking. I couldn't sleep all night. I was mad. I was _**"Jealous"?**_

I was not sure what was happening to me. My heart beat was always high. My cheeks red. And my heart hurt each time i saw Toka and Takeshi together. They were going out every evening.

I run over where Takeshi was. I couldn't any more have these pain. _"No."_ I told him.

Takeshi gazed at me _"No what?"_ he asked confused.

 _"You cannot date Toka._ " I yelled at him making everyone slowly surround us.

Takeshi tried to hide his smile _"You are late now. I asked you and you didn't answer. Now we are dating."_ he said serious.

 _"Takeshi you cannot date her."_ I told him.

 _"Why not?_ " he asked still acting cool and smiling " _I like dating Toka and she loves it too."_

 _"A.. so."_ he said and left.

 _"Smokey are you giving up?"_ Takeshi asked me curious.

 _"No... No.. I am not!_ " I told him as I went and faced Toka. " _Listen I have something to ask you. Answer me when i am done."_ I said and lean closer and closer. Until my lips met hers. I kissed her. I didn't care who was looking at us. She kissed me back. After the kissing scene I asked her _"Now tell me can we date?"_

Toka gazed at me all red and nodded. We hugged. The guys laughed.

 _"Smokey that is not cool at all. We were dating._ " Takeshi teased me.

I gazed at him " _Since when. Are you kidding me. Did you think i didn't found out you were messing with me."_ I told him.

" _Noway. Someone told you?_ " he asked confused.

And Lala didn't hid the secret longer _"I told him today. Brother was really hitting bottom. I couldn't see him like that any more. I told him. That you and Toka were teasing him."_ Lala explained.

After that Toka and I staretd dating. I will not lie to you. It took us time. It wasn't easy. But now we are leaving together. We are like a broken family. But still a family. We have our happy moments. We have our sad moments. It's not perfect. But it's close to a live we never thought we could have. At least we are breathing now. The past is still haunting us. But we have moved on. We took small steps. Until we manage to see some light.

Here in nameless city we have our family now. The bad think is that Kuryu Group is again on the move and things started getting dangerous around here. My illness is also serious. I am not sure how long I will be alive. But for now I can only move forward with my family on my side.

 _ **~ THE END ~**_


End file.
